The Nightly Talks and Adventures of the Halliwell Brothers
by BeautifulHalfBlood
Summary: Chris is intelligent, sarcastic, and a deep thinker. Wyatt is humorous, kind, and curious. Mix that with the magic and demon attacks, you get some strange conversations and adventures at night. (Or where both boys really want to sleep, but can't due to demons, Wyatt asking questions, or Chris being scary.)
1. Chris and Chloroform

**I got bored. I did a thing. This is this thing. Oh, by the way, this is a drabble series and I would** ** _love_** **to see your guys' ideas on the escapades of the Halliwell boys and the Halliwell children.**

* * *

Wyatt kicked off the covers and let one arm dangle off his bed. Through the moonlight, he saw a slim figure, perched on the other bed and watching him. Burying his face in his pillow, he groaned. Rolling onto his back, he asked tiredly, "What is it, Chris?"

"How much chloroform would it take to knock someone out for, say, an hour and a half?"

Gaping up at the ceiling for a minute, Wyatt felt like a fish. Sitting up on his elbows, he looked at his baby brother. Seeming to have no problem with what he just asked, the brunette sat cross-legged, waiting patiently. Opening and closing his mouth for a minute, Wyatt asked incredulously, "Why the hell do you want to know that?"

Chris's eyes turned shifty as he lied, "Just curious."

Shaking his head, Wyatt flopped back down and threw one arm over his eyes. His muffled voice was still clearly exasperated at the younger Halliwell. "Go back to sleep, Kit. You can interrogate a demon in the morning."

Silence for several moments. Finally, "I didn't mention a demon."

Keeping his eyes closed, he said firmly, "No, I don't care what they did or how they hurt the girls, DJ, Sebastian, or Henry. You can only interrogate demons."

"But they made Patience cry!"

"Chris."

"…Fine."

* * *

 **No worries, Chris wouldn't have actually hurt them! I hope.**


	2. Drunk Puppy Dog

**I'm not calling anyone out, but a reviewer did remind me of this fact, so I'd like to go ahead and address it. Why does everyone hate on Melinda, or even the idea of Wyatt and Chris having a sister? On Names and Personas (which you should check out!), I got a guest review, telling me they stopped reading when they read Melinda was in this story. Soo they reviewed, after only reading the author's note, despite the fact that Mel was barely in the story.**

 **In my Charmed stories, Wyatt and Chris** _ **do**_ **have a sister, even if she isn't mentioned or shown. This is true,** _ **unless said otherwise.**_ **So if y'all don't mind, please don't assume Mel doesn't exist in this universe, with no proof of it. I'd prefer if you did not mention in your review anything about your personal views of her existing. About her as an actual character? Yes, I** _ **love**_ **constructive and in depth reviews. However, saying you stopped reading when you saw she was in the story or you're glad she's not there, please don't. It feels passive aggressive to me and it drives me insane.**

 **Melinda is totally up to your imagination, so you guys** _ **can't**_ **hate her. You're hating on an idea, not even a fully fleshed character. Want to hate on the Melinda I created? Sure, that's fine. Just don't complain about her existence, when she is literally a blank slate.**

 **Sorry, this got a little long, but I've seen this all over the Charmed fandom and it just drives me insane. I'll reply to Guest reviews at the bottom. Here's the chapter, guys! Hope you enjoy!**

His phone was ringing. Somewhere. Debating about ignoring it, Wyatt saw that the hall light was still on, signifying Chris had yet to return home. _If it's him calling, then I really should pick up._ Still burrowing under the covers, Wyatt didn't move.

As the phone gave a particularly high shriek, he groaned and literally fell out of bed. A small 'hmph' left his lips as he rubbed his hip grumpily. Staggering to his feet, he grabbed his phone and swiped to accept the call. Yawning, he muttered, "Hello?"

"Hey, Wyatt."

Recognizing the voice, he frowned. He asked uncertaintly, "Kelly? Why are you calling me? Actually, how did you get this number?"

 _Why is Kelly calling me? I don't even work at P3._ The employee answered his questions quickly, "Well, to answer your last question, Piper has it on file, along with the rest of the Halliwell's, the Morris's, and Johnson's. Something about if we can never reach her, just pick one and you'll probably find her. Anyway, I need you to pick someone."

Rubbing his eyes, he pointed out, "I'm not a delivery truck."

He could just tell the young woman was rolling her eyes as she stressed, "Some _one_ , Wyatt, not some _thing_."

"Oh. Wait, who am I supposed to pick up?"

A groan came from the other side of the line as Kelly said exasperatedly, "Wyatt. Sebastian, Melinda, and Chris came in a few hours earlier and now all three are drunk off their asses. I called DJ to pick up Sebastian and Melinda, but DJ asked if I could call you, because he can't handle them alone. His words, not mine. So get your ass down here!"

Wyatt blinked as dial tone filled his ears. Sighing, he looked down at himself before nodding and saying firmly, "I need pants."

Slamming the car door, Wyatt strode quickly to the entrance of P3. It was nearly empty, except for the African American man, the young woman with her arms crossed, a blonde man, a blonde girl, and a dark haired man.

DJ looked up and the relief was obvious in his dark eyes. He said desperately, "Wyatt, please tell me you brought someone with you."

Feeling apologetic as he gave a look to his spinning younger sister and his giggling blonde haired best friend, he said wryly, "Sorry, Deej, no. Try putting one in the backseat and the other up with you. You going to try to drop Mel off at Char's?"

Snorting, DJ said, "I wasn't, but I can't handle both of them drunk. I'll see you tomorrow, Wyatt."

Waving, he called, "Bye, DJ."

Frowning at the sight of his pouting baby brother, Wyatt asked Kelly, "Uh, what-"

Uncrossing her arms, her eyes softened slightly as she said, "He was asking for you. I'll lock up after you leave."

He nodded to her in thanks as he crouched down to Chris's level. He asked gently, "Kit, why are you on the floor?"

At the sound of his voice, Chris's eyes lit up and he lunged at him. Yelping, Wyatt landed on his rear with an armful of skinny witchlighter. Chris was babbling something about missing him and not thinking Wyatt would come.

Sighing, he realized that it was one of _those_ drinking nights for Chris. Getting to his feet, Wyatt released Chris for a minute as he watched him walk. The brunette was stumbling, very different than his usual agile walk, but he wasn't falling over at least. Gently grasping his wrist, Wyatt led Chris out of the club.

Wyatt tightened his grip as Chris exclaimed, "Doggy!"

Pulling him gently to his side, Wyatt wrapped his arm around his shoulder. Chris looked up to him pleadingly and Wyatt forced himself to look away from his brother's big, green eyes. They finally got in the car and Wyatt carefully made sure Chris had actually used his seatbelt.

Starting the car, he yawned. Chris asked innocently, "Wy, are you sleepy?"

Smothering a laugh, he nodded and said, "Yes, Kit. How about you take a nap?"

Tilting his head, Chris thought. Wyatt smiled; Chris resembled a puppy at times like this, he was all legs and innocence. Finally, the brunette agreed seriously, "Okay."

Pulling out of the parking lot, Wyatt jumped when Chris nuzzled into his neck. Swerving, he swore, "Damn it, Chris!"

He immediately regretted the action when the brunette flinched and curled against the door with a soft, "I'm sorry, Wy."

Keeping his eyes on the road, Wyatt sighed. "It's okay, Kit. But I really need to hit Mel and Sebastian tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Because you're drunk."

"So?"

"Because that's why."

"But that doesn't make sense!"

"Kit, trust me, it will in the morning."

Chris whined, "But I wanna know _nowwww_."

Wyatt sighed and kept driving. As he turned into their parking lot, he finally realized that Chris had fallen asleep. Calling his name, the brunette gave a small whine as he curled further into the door. Letting his head hit the steering wheel, he promised himself to kick Melinda and Sebastian's collective asses tomorrow. And to never let those two and Chris be alone without supervision. Preferably DJ, Charlotte, or Peyton. Two of them was responsible and Sebastian would be flirting with Peyton, so it gave him less time to come pick up his drunk brother.

Climbing out of the car and crossing to Chris's side, he opened the door. Chris startled as he literally fell out of the car. Wyatt caught him easily, putting one arm underneath his knees and the other behind his back. Pressing his face into Wyatt's neck, Chris mumbled sleepily, "Wy?"

Momentarily worried about the ease he could carry the twenty one year old, Wyatt answered absently, "Yeah?"

"Why are you carrying me?"

Shrugging, he answered honestly, "Because I didn't want to wake you up, you'll trip going up the stairs, and you remind me of a puppy."

Already closing his eyes, Chris murmured into his neck, "Kay."

Chuckling to himself, Wyatt struggled for a moment to unlock the door before getting it open. Kicking it closed behind him, he tried to put Chris on his bed, but the brunette clung to his neck. Sighing, Wyatt pleaded, "Kit, let go."

A small whine left his throat before Chris shook his head and clung tighter. Admitting defeat, Wyatt kicked off his shoes before climbing onto the bed with him. It was smaller than when he was sixteen, but as Chris curled into him, Wyatt couldn't find it in himself to complain.

A soft spell their mother used when they were sick quickly changed Chris into pajamas without making either getting up. Smoothing over the dark hair, Wyatt smiled. Leaning his head back, he drifted off to sleep once more.

A groan awoke Wyatt. Wincing, he rolled his shoulders to try and lessen the crick in his neck. A confused voice muttered, "Wy?"

Orbing the trashcan to him, Wyatt eyed the way Chris chose to cuddle into him further rather than get up. Petting his hair, it seemed to relax the hungover witch. "Yeah?"

A small pause. "Why are you in my bed?"

Feeling amused, Wyatt informed, "Because it was one of the nights when you're very innocent and adorable when you're drunk."

"Oh."

A minute later came, "I think I'm going to throw up."

Pushing the trashcan towards him, Wyatt sighed as he pushed Chris's sweaty hair out of his face as he threw up. Repeatedly.

Dialing a number on his phone, Wyatt waited for the familiar voice to answer. A small click signified the call was accepted, along with an annoyed Charlotte. "Let me guess. Hangover potion for Chris?"

"I love you, Charlie."

"I'll drop it off on my way to DJ's."

"Thanks."

Hanging up, he returned his attention to his dark haired brother. Chris lifted his head and moaned pathetically, "I'm never drinking with Mel and Sebastian again."

"Good."

"You _suck._ "

"Oh, I know. But Charlie's going to drop off a hangover later."

"I changed my mind. I love you and Charlotte is the best person ever."

Wyatt just laughed.

 **A little long, yes, but I was trying to make up for the long AN! I really hope you enjoyed it and sorry that it wasn't very funny. Although, the cute adorable fluff made up for it, right? Along the way, drunk!Chris kind of became a little bit more of sleepy!Chris, but I still hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Oh, and if you are curious about some of the others mentioned in this fic, I'll go ahead and tell you. Most of them are actually characters in the Chosen series, which will be posted soon! YAY! Anyways, quick little key.**

 **Kelly: employee at P3.**

 **Sebastian Johnson: The half manticore from season six. Currently, his mental face claim is James Bradley. He is close friends with the Halliwell family, especially Wyatt, Chris, and DJ. He is totally in love with Peyton, but hasn't gotten up the guts to tell her.**

 **Melinda Halliwell: Piper's youngest and only daughter, the younger sister to Wyatt and Chris. Mental face claim is Ashley Benson. Adventurous and delights in tormenting Chris, but is a street smart and kind hearted girl. She's dating DJ Morris.**

 **DJ Morris: Darryl and Sheila's youngest son, a mortal. Mental face claim is Michael B. Jordan (** _ **not**_ **Michael Jordan). Best friends with the Halliwells, especially Chris and Wyatt. Dating Melinda Halliwell.**

 **Peyton Halliwell: (mentioned) Phoebe's oldest daughter, in love with Sebastian, hasn't gotten the guts to tell him. Mental face claim is Claire Holt.**

 **Charlotte Matthews-Mitchell-Halliwell: Paige's oldest daughter, has a twin. Mental face claim is dark haired Emma Roberts. Intelligent, cool, calm, and collected.**

 **Guest: Thank you! I'm not really a humor write, so I hope it was good. The AN above wasn't directed you and I'm sorry if it seemed like that! It was just something I've been annoyed about for a while and you just reminded me of it. I hope this satisfies the desire for length? They are mostly drabble-ish things, so they won't be super long. As you can see, the boys** _ **do**_ **have a sister. However, Melinda is** _ **not**_ **prominent within the storyline and only showed up, because she was one of the ones who most fit the type to drag Chris drinking.**


	3. Fish, Money, and Drunk Wyatt

**I don't own Charmed. Oh, and quick shoutout to: HalliwellBabe for reviewing for all chapters so far!**

* * *

"Can I pay them not to come near me?"

Chris groaned and debated the merits of strangling his brother. He loved Wyatt, he really did. He'd kill for him, throw himself in front of a Darklighter arrow, and die for him. However, he would _not_ listen to his drunken bitching at two AM when he had a shift at four for prep, classes at ten, a case to look at for DJ and Penny, teaching Parker how to properly make a hair color changing potion, and then _another_ shift at eight.

"I'm not picking up your drunk ass at two in the morning anymore."

Wyatt scowled, but exclaimed loudly, "But they were trying to _kill_ me!"

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Chris, not for the first time, wondered about the intelligence in deciding to share a room with his older brother. It had been one of his lesser thought out plans; that had become clear to the young witchlighter.

"No, they weren't, Wy."

Wyatt gasped dramatically and flailed around his bed. If he fell off, Chris was leaving him on the floor. "They've bewitched you! I'll pay them to release you too!"

Chris sighed again. "Wy, I'm pretty sure fish don't accept money."

The silence lasted longer this time. It gave him enough time to hope that he could finally get his rest, then… "Then we need to vanquish them!"

Banging his head against the wall was starting to sound very appealing. "Wyatt! It's two AM, I need to be up in _two_ hours, my entire body hurts, because I spent most of today trying to save _your_ ass, I might add, so please. Shut. Up."

Wyatt huffed, but finally shut his mouth.

"Do you think they can get us in here?"

Stifling a scream of frustration, Chris swore to himself that he would help Charlotte make the antidote to the enhanced alcohol potion in the morning. Because if he had to spend four more hours listening to Wyatt talk about the same crap he had been for the past two? Well, Chris might actually murder his brother. Or just make his hangover even more painful for him.

* * *

 **This was originally going to be Wyatt complaining about fan girls due to being the Twice Blessed. Then I saw another prompt that was an interesting response to the previous one I chose and this was born. (The prompts were "Can I pay them not to come near me?" and "I'm pretty sure fish don't accept money.")**

 **Before poor Chris is yelled at for not having enough patience with Wyatt when he's drunk, there are two very important differences with the boys being drunk. Chris is cuddly, sleepy, and quiet. Wyatt is loud, curious, and silly. Not to mention, Chris isn't the nicest person in the best of times, lol.**

 **Guest: Besides the whole fact she exists? And in the show, it's shown in Forever Charmed that Mel does exist. It wasn't only Wyatt and Chris in the show, even if she didn't show up until the very end. The evidence that she doesn't exist because she didn't come back with the boys is blatantly stupid. Phoebe and Paige's kids` existences aren't doubted because they didn't come. I mean, I think it was most likely that the boys were demon hunting** ** _by themselves_** **when Wyatt's power vanished, so Chris cast a spell, which took them to the past, which they didn't realize beforehand. I'm not going to completely disregard her existence, which is actually super awesome for cool storylines, because some people… Dislike her? Hate her? I don't even know, but that'd be pretty stupid of me.**

 **Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this! Please feel free to vote on the poll on my page (the first story that was voted for is already being written) and to send me prompts! (I** ** _love_** **prompts!) Also, for more interactions between the boys, Mel, and the others, check the Magic, Chaos, and Halliwells for stories about the next gen and the ancestors of the Halliwell family! Thanks guys, review, favorite, follow, PM, whatevs! Byeee!**


	4. Wyatt Is Not A Fairy Ever

**Don't own Charmed. And shout out to: HalliwellBabe for reviewing every chapter!**

* * *

"Is it possible to be turned into a fairy?"

"No, Wyatt, you cannot be turned into a fairy."

"As in you won't let me or I actually can't?"

"…Shut up."

"Ha! I _knew_ it! You liar!"

"Wow, Wyatt, congratulations, you've realized that I lie! Where have _you_ been for the past twenty two years?"

"Thinking that my younger brother was a nice person."

"Damn, you really are oblivious."

"Hey!"

"Both of you, shut up and go to bed! I should have taken Mel's offer."

"Damn, DJ, you're being bitchy today."

"Chris! Go. To. Bed."

"Yeah, yeah."

"But I would be a hot fairy, right?"

"Wyatt, I am about to kill you and DJ won't stop me."

"Won't? I'd try, but let's be real. Chris can take me down too easily and I'm too comfortable to argue with him much."

"You're a horrible friend, DJ! And Chris is a horrible person!"

"Again, Wyatt, where have you been for the past twenty two years?"

"You are a bad person, you know."

"Thanks a lot, Deej."

"You're welcome. Now, seriously, both of you shut up or I'm calling Mel."

" _Yes_ , because we're _totally_ scared of a five foot three, blonde haired nineteen year old."

"Who is Mom's daughter. And can freeze time. Oh, and _blow things up!_ "

"And who likes me better than you two."

"Who cares? I want coffee."

"Chris!"

* * *

 **All dialogue is fun, ha ha! I should do it more often. Anyways, guys, pleeeease send in some prompts! Please remember that these prompts should reflect for** ** _this_** **story, so it should have to do with Wyatt and Chris at night. I, of course, love all of your prompts and if I get your permission, will do them for the Magic, Chaos, and Halliwells one shot collection. And yes, funny one liners are encouraged! They're super fun! Anyway, to reviews.**

 **Guest: They don't show Phoebe's or Paige's kids either, so do they not exist? Melinda exists, she appears in my universe, and in every one of my stories, she does exist, unless explicitly stated otherwise. And why they show her? They hadn't cast her adult self yet, so no one would know who the young woman making the potion with the boys would be.**

 **Imtheson: Thank you so much! I feel like ignoring it is wasted story potential, because c'mon, overprotective boys over her along with Melinda and Chris always arguing? Awesome! Thanks! I love that nickname for Chris, but I can't claim credit, I'm not sure who originally started it. Would you be okay if I use that prompt in Magic, Chaos, and Halliwells? I think it would fit better, because this is for funny stuff at night, while that's for everything. Thanks for reviewing!**


	5. Are Dinosaurs Real?

"Hey, Kiiiiiit."

"No."

"You don't even know what I was going to say!"

"You were going to say something really stupid and then I'd have to _get up_ and throw something at you for being an idiot."

"Hmph."

"Seriously? You're sulking now? Wy, you're supposed to be the most amazing witch ever and you're pouting."

Silence. He sighed.

"Fine, Wyatt, I'm sorry for insulting you. Happy?"

"You do that a lot."

"What, insult you?"

"Yeah."

"So?"

"Chris, you _do_ know that when you insult someone, it can hurt their feelings, right?"

"Oh."

"You didn't, did you?"

"Not exactly, no."

"You know, you are seriously socially awkward."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Some people might say so. But it makes you our Chris."

"Your Chris?"

"Yeah, the neurotic, pessimistic, smart ass, sarcastic genius who throws himself into trouble to protect everyone. Which, I might add, scares the hell out of everyone _every time you do that!_ "

"You're _still_ annoyed about that?"

"Let me see. You let a demon nearly suck you dry to protect DJ, who wouldn't have been hurt if they tried to steal his energy. When we found you, you were hallucinating and begging us not to hurt anyone, even though you screamed in pain every time we tried to move you. DJ _still_ feels guilty about that and Parker had nightmares for a week straight. What do _you_ think?"

"That it was better me than DJ and I need to yell at him for feeling guilty."

"You're impossible."

"Thank you."

"That wasn't a compliment."

"I choose to think of it as one."

"Somedays, I really worry about your mental state."

"You probably should."

"That seriously doesn't make me feel better."

"I wasn't trying to make you feel better."

"Of course you weren't."

"What were you going to ask anyways?"

"Uhh, were dinosaurs real?"

"Wyatt."

"Yes?"

"You worked in the Fossils Exhibit that summer when you were seventeen. You tell me."

"Uh…"

"You're an idiot."

"I'll take that as a no."

"You have _got_ to be kidding me, Wyatt!"

* * *

 **I seriously like dialogue fics, they're really fun to write! Anyway, if you guys are wanting to see even _more_ of Chris and Wyatt, you can vote on my poll for my next Hurt/Comfort Charmed fic or check out Magic, Chaos, and Halliwells. Oh, or send in a prompt! Hope you enjoyed, please review!**

 **Guest: Not in the potion making scene. Piper gives Wyatt, Chris, and a little dark haired girl (Melinda) their lunch as they run out of the house. The potion making scene is about the next generation taking over. I think you need to rewatch the final scene, because I double checked it. Phoebe is rushing to the hospital with Coop as she's about to give birth while Billie is standing with their two daughters. Paige is standing with the twins and Henry Jr. to greet Henry at work. Piper is giving her _three_ children their lunch before they run out of the house while Leo kisses her. It then switches to show Wyatt and Chris making a potion while Piper says, "When our kids were old enough to take over." Melinda is shown.**


	6. Demons and Coffee

It was one of those nights, Chris could already tell. Although when he was rudely awaken by a blaring alarm, it wasn't that hard to tell.

Tumbling out of bed, he exited the room to see a panicked Wyatt. He snarled, "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything! Why do you always blame me!?"

"Because you always do something wrong!"

Wyatt glared and exclaimed, "Thanks a lot!"

Pushing his hands over his ears, Chris demanded shrilly, "Just make it stop!"

Throwing up his hands, Wyatt said sarcastically, "No, really? What do you think I'm trying to do? What _is_ that anyway?"

Both witches sighed in relief as the alarm stopped. A cackling laugh drew their attention to the demon standing there. He bragged gleefully, "I will finally be the one to vanquish the Halliwell brothers! Suck on that, Mom!"

The brothers exchanged looks before Chris tossed up his hands and stalked into the kitchen. "Fuck it, I need coffee."

The demon frowned and scurried after the brunette witchlighter, whining, "That's not what you're supposed to do! You're supposed to try to fight me, but die, making it easier to kill him!"

He pointed pathetically at Wyatt whom had decided he would just watch this happen and step in if needed. Chris completely ignored the demon and started to make some coffee. The demon scowled and sent a fireball at the coffee machine. Chris yelped and jumped back, before staring at the machine with wide eyes.

Wyatt winced and immediately inched away from his silent brother. Chris slowly turned around and said lowly, "You destroyed the coffee machine."

Seeming to understand that it was a mistake, the demon backed up a step before Chris tossed the destroyed coffee machine at the demon's head. He was vanquished instantly, leaving Wyatt to face his younger brother's lack-of-coffee rage.

Glancing at the burn mark on their kitchen floor and then at the way Chris's eyes were glowing like when he got _very_ pissed, Wyatt said wisely, "I'll go borrow DJ's and Sebastian's coffee machine."

He didn't care if they got annoyed, they could face a Chris who didn't have his coffee if they wanted to complain!

* * *

 **Hello:** Thank you! I would message both of them asking for their permission to use the nickname, but one, it's been adopted by pretty much all Charmed fannon (I think anyway) and two, more importantly, both seem to be inactive. Thank you soo much for informing me though! And thank you for reviewing!


	7. Somedays

Somedays, Wyatt Halliwell truly wondered about his family or friends. He loved them all, of course, but still. He was going to kill whoever left Chris and Charlotte alone in the same room, after midnight when neither brunette had slept for three days.

They were both absolutely brilliant, no one could deny that. However, taking into account that neither accepted they had limitations when they were awake, supervised, and being responsible, leaving them alone, exhausted, and in "mad scientist" mode, as Sebastian had dubbed it, was a horrible plan, destined for failure. And Wyatt was almost positive that was a run-on sentence.

Rubbing at his eyes, Wyatt scowled. Charlotte was giggling, her legs sprawled over the arm of the chair. Chris's eyes were practically glowing compared to his nearly ashen skin, giving him an insane look. The room looked like a disaster area.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, he groaned to himself. It was obvious to the blonde witch that the younger two were drunk, concussed, or otherwise not acting normal. Giving a look to the giggly brunette girl, Wyatt pulled out his cellphone and tiredly called his cousin.

Penny sounded disgruntled as she answered and Wyatt couldn't fault her. "Wyatt, what do you want?"

"Sleep. Please come pick up your sister."

The mention of Charlotte perked up the girl as she asked confusedly, "Why is Charlotte at your house? I thought she was at Magic School with Chris."

Shrugging, Wyatt responded verbally, "No clue, but I'm seriously debating just dropping them off at either Mel's or Sebastian's."

"I'll be right over."

Dial tone sounded in his ear. Dropping the phone on the table, Wyatt grabbed Chris's wrist before he could pour the green liquid into the smoking pot. Wyatt waved his hand at it and muttered, "Underworld."

Chris pouted at his experiment vanished. Wyatt flopped down onto the sofa and groaned. Chris chattered on about something, in his insane, sleep deprived way. He whined tiredly, "Stop talking."

Pouting, the brunette exclaimed, "But you know I'm not good at that!"

Shrieking with laughter, Charlotte tumbled off the chair. Seeming to be perfectly content on the floor, the girl curled up against the chair.

Wyatt grunted as Chris managed to move himself so that he was curled into Wyatt's shoulder. Giving up, Wyatt closed his eyes. If they wanted to destroy the house, he would let them. It wasn't like he could exactly stop Chris or Charlotte when they decided they wanted to do something. So the best thing for him to do was sleep. And hope that he wouldn't be dead when he woke up in the morning.

* * *

 **So I'm trying to figure out how often and which day I should update this story. If you have an idea, I would _love_ to hear it, so please review! Oh, and I absolutely love prompts, so if you have one, you should give it to me! It may not fit this specific story, but I will post it in my oneshot collection Magic, Chaos, and Halliwells. Oh, and one more thing! I currently have 20 reviews, which is absolutely _amazing!_ So, when the tenth chapter rolls around, the 25th reviewer will get to choose a prompt that will go to the top of the request list! Which is technically empty, but still. **


	8. Sick and Tortured

**Important announcement in bottom author's note!**

* * *

Wyatt slumped against his seat. He struggled to find the courage to enter the apartment. His cell phone rang and he swiped to answer the call. Pressing it to his ear, he muttered darkly, "You suck, Mel."

His younger sister's laughter was his answer. She teased, "You're still sitting in the parking lot, aren't you?"

"No," he drew out slowly.

She said fondly, "Liar. You know, you're going to have to go inside and talk to him. It's Chris, the longer you wait, the pissier he's going to get."

Pouting, Wyatt begged, "Mel, please come with me!"

He knew that she was rolling her eyes at him. She snorted, "Wyatt, man up. Besides, he would just throw something at my head. And let me see… Spending an hour at your place with a bitchy Chris and you cowering or date night and sex with DJ? What do you think I'm going to choose?"

Cringing, Wyatt said in disgust, "Please never say the word sex again. I don't want to think about my little sister and one of my best friends having sex."

"You missed the point there, dude. Look, you're the one who Chris is pissed at, not me. Or do you not remember why he's pissed? This isn't my fight, Wyatt."

Trying one last time, he cried out, "I stop you two from fighting!"

Melinda pointed out, "Because Chris and I get into actual fights. Plus, there's the fact that Chris is probably hurt by you not letting him help. He feels like you don't trust him to watch his back."

Staring at the phone for a moment, Wyatt asked incredulously, "Since when have you known what Chris is feeling? It's weird."

"If you tell anyone I said this, I'll deny it and kill you. Chris and I are alike in some ways. This way is one of them. Good luck and avoid any flying objects."

He growled as Melinda laughed and hung up on him. Shoving his phone into his pocket, he said sarcastically, "Avoid flying objects! Thanks so much, Mel, that made me feel so much better. Not. Ugh, why does Chris have to be so _stubborn?_ "

Reluctantly, Wyatt climbed out of the car and slammed it shut. Peering up at the apartment building, he sighed to himself. Clicking the lock button twice, he started the climb up the stairs. It wasn't his fault that Chris was upset.

Well, it was, but he couldn't help it! He wasn't going to let Chris go on a demon hunt when the kid could barely stay upright. Of course, Chris had been definitely unpleased at the news and refused to speak to him before he left. But Wyatt could care less about his anger if it meant the young brunette was safe and out of trouble.

Unfortunately, now he just had to convince Chris to speak to him. Pausing at the door, he let his head fall against the door as he groaned. Unlocking it, he kicked it closed behind him as his eyes tried to adjust to the abrupt darkness.

Sighing, he flipped the switch and the lights turned on. The couch and coffee table was covered in used tissues, along with a half empty bottle of ginger ale and Chinese take-out. He winced. If Chris was leaving the apartment this much of a mess, it meant that the brunette either had a brilliant revelation or was seriously pissed.

Wyatt was betting on the latter.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, he sighed. Deciding to get it over with, he walked further into the apartment. He warily called for his brother, "Chris? Are you here?"

There was no answer. Now getting worried, Wyatt sensed for his younger brother. Wyatt was infuriated to discover that the brunette was _definitely_ not in the apartment. Still hoping that he hadn't deliberately snuck out, Wyatt opened the door to Chris's room. The brunette's leather jacket and dagger were both missing.

He swore under his breath as he orbed out. _Chris, I am going to_ kill _you for this!_

Christopher Perry Halliwell was one of the most intelligent witches in the world. With unlimited access to the famed Warren Book of Shadows and the library at Magic School, not even mentioning his powerful telepathy, there was not much the dark haired witch didn't plan for. Unfortunately, those instances delighted in appearing and then doing a marvelous attempt to break his jaw.

Although, if you asked Chris, the demon standing above him was doing better. Or something. It went blurry after his head had been slammed into the wall. For the sixth time. Or was it the seventh? He couldn't remember. The world started spinning a lot more though.

The demon dragged him up by his forearms, slamming him against the wall. He groaned from the impact of his back against the hard stone. He was distantly sure a few of his ribs were broken. Or just _really_ bruised. Possibly both.

 _Didn't Mel break my ribs one time? She apologized a lot afterwards in Mel-speak. It was weird._ He giggled at the reminder of his younger sister's remorse after a fight. (Although the super strength potion might have something to do with both her anger and fighting prowess.)

Apparently, the demon had been asking something and didn't much like his laughing. Chris yelped as he was thrown roughly into another wall. Curling into a ball, he whimpered as the pain flared up even higher. Trying to protect his side and head, Chris screamed as something slashed around his leg.

The fogginess he previously had vanished with the burst of pain. The demon smiled evilly and raised the whip again. Chris had no idea where it had come from and he really didn't care. Trying to move away, his back hit the wall. The demon laughed and taunted, "Scare, little witch? You should be, especially with what I'm going to do to you. You think you and your little witch of a sister can just destroy my clan? You were mistaken, witch."

Chris tensed as the demon raised his arm with the whip again. He closed his eyes and shrunk into the wall, waiting for the blow.

"Leave him alone, you demon bastard!"

His eyes flew open at the familiar voice, but he couldn't be happy about his older brother coming to save his stupid ass. The demon grabbed him by his hair, dragging him upwards, ignoring his cry of pain. Chris felt humiliated as the whimper of pain escaped his throat. His ankle was broken, all of his body hurt, and the knife at his throat was the exact opposite of reassuring.

Wyatt's normally kind blue eyes looked as cold as ice. He said coldly, "Let him go."

The demon snapped, "So you can kill me? I don't think so, Halliwell."

Despite his words, Chris could hear the fear in the demon's voice. Wyatt obviously could too, by the way he looked at the demon. Seeming to think of something, Chris winced as the demon tightened his grip on the brunette.

Chris was thrown forward and Wyatt just managed to catch him to keep from hurting himself on the floor. The demon tried to run, but Wyatt thrust one hand forward, vanquishing him easily. Ignoring the scorch mark on the floor, Chris buried his face in Wyatt's should and shook like a leaf.

Wyatt gently wrapped his arms around the younger man, trying to comfort him. Looking around the back warehouse room, he decided that the apartment would be a better place for Chris to break down at. He carefully tightened his grip on his brother as he orbed out.

The brothers reappeared on Wyatt's bed and he blinked. _Not too bad of a landing place._ Reluctantly, he lifted Chris's chin so he could see his face. He asked gently, "Kit, where are you hurt?"

Tear tracks down the younger man's face made Wyatt's heart clench even as Chris stuttered, "A-ankle, s-side, and I t-think I have a c-concussion or s-something."

 _What did he tell you, kiddo?_ Wyatt gently extracted himself from Chris's grip, forcing himself to ignore the brunette's cry. He gently pushed Chris to lie down, making it easier for him to heal him. Holding out his hands, Wyatt was relieved as the golden glow appeared and Chris relaxed into the mattress.

Chris pushed himself up and Wyatt asked worriedly, "Are you okay?"

The brunette didn't look at him as he nodded. Wyatt looked relieved, before saying, "Thank God." Hitting Chris's shoulder, he exclaimed, "Now, what the _hell_ were you thinking? I know damn well that you went demon hunting on your own, with no back up, willingly! In case you forgot, Chris, you had a fever, were throwing up every five minutes, and overall, looked like death warmed over! _How_ did going after a demon sound like a good plan to you?!"

Chris flinched after every word and by the end of his rant, the brunette was trembling with his head down. He whispered, "I'm sorry, Wy."

At the apology, Wyatt stared at the brunette. Chris pulled his knees up to his chest, hugging his legs. Wyatt sat down next to him and asked, "Kit, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

 _Yeah, because_ that _isn't even more worrying._ Wyatt said gently, "Kit, you're shaking. Something's wrong. I can't fix it or help you, if you won't tell me."

Chris hesitated and Wyatt mentally cursed his younger brother's stubbornness. After a moment, Chris crawled next to him and curled into Wyatt's larger form hesitantly, almost as if he was afraid he was going to be turned away.

Rolling his eyes, Wyatt pulled Chris closer to him in a hug. The brunette yelped in surprise as his position was suddenly changed, but Wyatt smiled fondly as Chris immediately nuzzled into Wyatt's neck. Chris's breath was warm against his skin as he pleaded, "Don't leave me."

"I'm not, kiddo, I'm not." Wyatt's heart hurt at how Chris shook and his nimble fingers clutched desperately at the blonde's shirt. Whatever that damned demon had told him, it had ripped open every insecurity, fear, and self-depreciating thought the brunette had.

Chris accused him, "You don't trust me to help you."

Shaking his head, Wyatt stroked his brother's dark hair. "No, Kit, I do trust you. But I'm not going to put you at risk when you're sick."

He said stubbornly, "I'm fine."

"Yeah, because I healed you," Wyatt reminded him. Chris pouted. He whined, "I can take care of myself!"

Nodding, Wyatt responded, "Yes, you can. But that doesn't mean that others can't help you when you need it, Chris."

Chris argued, "But I don't need help!"

Raising one eyebrow, Wyatt said sarcastically, "Yeah, I could tell you didn't need any help, with how you were getting your ass kicked."

Pouting, Chris didn't reply. Sighing, Wyatt explained, "Kit, everyone needs help sometimes. And I know that you're this independent, sarcastic hellion that is really freaking smart and annoyingly stubborn, but you're not invincible. Sometimes, you're going to get knocked on your ass and you aren't going to be able to get up. But that's why we're here. You always take care of us, Kit, but you never let us take care of you and it isn't fair. You're my baby brother and I always trust you to watch my back. But you have to let someone else watch your own."

With each word Wyatt spoke, Chris's head went down. Finally, the brunette laid his forehead on Wyatt's shoulder and whispered, "But what if you get hurt watching my back? What then?"

"Melinda will save our asses. Or Charlotte or Peyton or DJ or anyone else. If you won't talk to me, then talk to them. Cause, Kit, seeing you getting your ass kicked today by that demon scared me. I came home and you were just gone and I didn't know where you were or if you were even alive."

Lifting his head, Chris whispered, "I'm sorry, Wy."

Wyatt's heart cracked as he saw the tear tracks down Chris's face. The brunette asked shyly, "Do you hate me?"

"Of course not, Kit, you're my best friend. I love you, even though you seem intent on trying to give me a heart attack." Wyatt grinned when Chris giggled. The brunette yawned and Wyatt flopped down, dragging Chris with him. Wiggling, Chris whined when he figured out he was trapped. "Wyyyyyat!"

Burying his face in dark brown hair, Wyatt mumbled, "Can't hear you, too tired."

"Ass."

"It is awesome, isn't it?"

"That's just gross."

"You're just jealous that I have the better body."

"You are _suffocating_ me to death! I think that proves otherwise!"

"Rude."

The silence lasted for a few moments, before Chris asked, "Wyatt?"

Actually tired now, Wyatt made a small noise as he pulled Chris closer to him. The brunette cuddled into his older brother's chest and mumbled, "I love you."

Wyatt's eyes flew open and he looked down at the exhausted brunette. He smiled. "I love you too, Kit. Sweet dreams."

Outside the bedroom, Melinda Halliwell grinned. She shook her head fondly and snorted, "Dorks."

Her eyes hardened a moment later and she picked up her cell phone. Quietly making her way out of the apartment, she spoke to the girl who picked up the other end. "Hey, Charlotte? Would you mind helping me figure out who sent a certain demon?"

" _I thought you were spending the night with DJ?"_

"He'll understand."

Closing the door quietly behind her, Melinda knew it was true. DJ was definitely understand and would probably help her in tracking down the demon behind hurting Chris. After all, Melinda was the only one that could mess with her older brother. And piss off one Halliwell witch, you piss off them all. Melinda grinned.

* * *

 **This was originally intended to be sick!Chris and Wyatt cuddling, but it kind of ended up more of tortured!insecure!Chris and comforting!Wyatt. Sorry, EDJennie! I'd say that I'd write another one, but this actually leads to an announcement that I should probably tell you guys. One of my favorite Thor authors (PeaceHeather, you should check out her profile) pulled most of her stories and said that they were being copied. I messaged her to ask about it and she told me that there are websites imitating fanfiction. There was others, but she only knew of TalkFiction that was still active. (If you look at it, use an addblocker. It's likely overflowing with viruses.) This website has all of fanfiction's stories and looks a lot like the real fanfiction. Because of this, until further notice, I will not be writing anymore on fanfiction. If you guys are still interested, you can follow me at AO3. The username is still BeautifulHalfBlood. I'm adding some (not all) of my stories over there, but Charmed stories are definitely going over there. I'm not pulling my stories yet, but if you have input, I'd love to hear it. I'll finish talking below, after I finish replying to reviews.**

 **Sniper709:** You're allowed your opinion, of course, but I definitely write better than a toddler. (Total grammar freak!) You misspelled site as "sight". You're totally right, my writing shouldn't be used on other websites without my permission. Please, tell that to the numerous people who have outright told me that my writing was amazing. I'm not arrogant, but I _know_ my writing is good.

 **Haven4563/Sniper709:** I know how to write a good story. I may not have put my best works on fanfiction, but the ones up here are good, if somewhat average. I don't think you have the authority to say if someone can write or not, after seeing the style you use.

 **Persnikkity71:** While the all dialogue can be somewhat confusing, it definitely isn't "torture". Oh, by the way, a few tips for trolling and flaming. Don't leave _six_ reviews on two stories on the same day in a fandom that doesn't get many reviews. It made it even more obvious that all the flamers were the exact same person.

 **So, yeah, I got six flames on this and my other Charmed oneshot story. If you aren't reading this on or AO3, then someone used it without my permission. Just to reiterate: all my stories will be going on hiatus until the websites imitating fanfiction are gone. You can find my stories under the same username on AO3. I hope to see you guys there, because I do have some more one shots and arcs for these Charmed stories that will be posted over there. You guys are all awesome and thank you so much for reading and reviewing my stories!**


	9. Author's NoteUpdate

Okay, so this is an author's note, which I'm not a fan of, but I don't currently have anything for you guys to read and I do want to let you guys know what's going on, even if this is marked as complete. Short version: I got busy and I didn't have any fics completed to post. After rereading both Magic, Chaos, and Halliwells and the Nightly Adventures of the Halliwell Brothers, I'm trying to decide exactly what to do with them. After my reread, some of them make me cringe at how bad they are (especially MCA's Netty Prank Wars and Scooby Doo Plans/TNAotHB's Drunk Puppy Dog and Sick and Tortured) while others I still like (even if they need to be cleaned up a bit).

I have some old Charmed fics on my laptop, but I've also felt like I have kind of lost sight of the characters' personalities and writing them out of character isn't something I'd want to do. So anyways, the point. Currently, I don't have time to start editing/updating because I'll be going on a vacation from the 14th to roughly the 21st. However, that gives me time to brainstorm some possible new stories and you guys to tell me what y'all want. Should I just pull both fics for good? Pull both fics and then republish it? Leave up both fics and edit the stories and start updating again? At this point, it's been over a year since I last updated either, so I'd love to know what you guys would like for me to do.

Just review below, or even message me. I would also like to add that this was definitely not due to the flames I got either. My accidental hiatus came from the mirror site (that has been taken down, I believe) and from getting distracted with school/summer/school (again). Outside of me being the slightly arrogant type at times (look, the stuff here makes me cringe, but I'm a good writer...Outside of this stuff) and being ridiculously petty, flames aren't enough to drown out the awesome reviews I got from you guys! (Although I don't know why, because I cringe so badly at half of this stuff.) ANYWAYS, POINT, MANDI, IT IS A THING, SO GET TO IT. (I ramble. Clearly.) Tell me what you'd like for me to do and I'll do it. Probably. (Unless it's creepy. Or just leaving this as is, because, well, just no.)


End file.
